


Give me candy

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It is a strange request for certain but Sanji knows that there is a reason behind it





	

Sanji had been happily going about his business before his Captain appeared, almost scaring him to death and almost making him drop the snacks he had set out for the girls. Still he managed to wiggle out of Luffy’s embrace and save the snacks before he pushed them out of his Captain’s line of sight. “Yes?” He asked as he continued to edge the plates away from Luffy.

“Make me candy Sanji!” Luffy demanded. Sanji let the a few seconds pass as he processed the words. He rolled his eyes before he gathered enough Haki to make his small flick to Luffy’s head hurt. “Ouch! What’s that for!”

“What are the outrageous demands about?” Sanji demanded back. “Out of the blue for no reason you want me to make you candy? You alone?”

“Are you saying you can’t do it?” Luffy snapped and Sanji was so annoyed he flicked his Captain again and another for good measure. “Ouch!”

“Don’t let something as blasphemous as that leave your mouth again.” Sanji frowned. “You know damn well I can make anything and make it taste good as hell too.”

“So-“ Sanji smushed Luffy’s mouth closed with his hands before he continued.

“It’s out the blue and usually what you like to demand is meat not candy.” Sanji eyed him suspiciously. “It’s always make meat! Do meat! You never want candy, the only time I remember you going overboard on candy is when we were at the palace.”

“It’s because today…” Luffy relaxed a bit and Sanji cautiously let the man go. “Back home there is this thing.” Luffy pulled back before he pulled himself up on the counter to sit. Usually Sanji would have a harsh word or five for Luffy doing that along with a kick to get him off but this time he could only watch as Luffy looked a bit wistful and nostalgic. “Every year around this time those in the town and in the city would dress up and give kids candy.”

“You’re not a kid.” Sanji pointed out. Luffy just laughed as he swung his feet.

“I know but I miss it. Me and Ace used to have silly costumes that we knew no one would recognise us and we would get so much candy! We used to cover the entire town in one night and-“ He broke off a little sad. “I just wanted to eat some candy today.”

Sanji waited a moment as he considered it. The crew very rarely tended to talk about their past lives beyond what the crew already knew. It worked for him because there was plenty he preferred to forget but for Luffy it was different, he did not talk about his past and his family because he did not think it mattered. For Luffy to bring up the past like that it meant something and for Sanji who had vowed to serve and feed the future pirate king how could he not do the simple request?

They all carried pain deep inside them even Luffy. If all Luffy wanted to do was eat some candy and think about his hometown and his brother then Sanji would make that candy. He rolled up his sleeves and leaned against Luffy who still sat on the counter. “Give me a few hours.” He whispered.

X

He had gotten a little carried away. Luffy’s figure in his head as he worked. He had never seen Luffy nostalgic like that before. Luffy usually had extreme emotions. Happy, sad, stubborn the list could go on but that was the first time he had seen nostalgia mixed with sadness in such a manner in Luffy.

How could he not go all out? It was the first time Luffy had ever said such a thing. Sanji looked away from the current tray he had put to cool before he slapped his cheeks to steady himself. He was so far gone.

X

It was almost sunset when Sanji finally finished everything. He caught Brook’s curious stare when he left the galley with the bag but Sanji ignored him and everyone else as he sought out Luffy on the Sunny’s head. “It might be too late…” Sanji begun before he dropped the bag next to Luffy. He glanced down at the dark waters. “But this is all the candy I could finish in time.”

“It’s right on time.” Luffy said softly. “Maybe even a little early.” He laughed. Sanji looked at him as Luffy stared out at the waves. “At night is when it would begin.” Luffy’s arm stretched out for the candy and pulled it next to him. Sanji went to get up when Luffy’s hand shot up to grab him. “Stay… please.” Sanji sat back down.

They stayed there in silence as the boat rocked sailed. Sunset came and went without them saying anything. When the night started to set in Luffy reached for the bag of candy. Sanji watched his Captain’s profile as he bit into the first sweet. “Good?”

“The best.” Luffy whispered before he reached for another. Sanji smiled as Luffy reached into the bag for a handful. He stayed by Luffys side until it got too dark to see anything except a few feet in front of their face. “Thank you.” Luffy said after he had swallowed a bunch of chocolate. “For being with me.”

“Where else would I be?” Sanji asked before he patted Luffy on the back.

“I don’t want to think about it.” Luffy admitted before he grabbed Sanji’s hand. Sanji allowed their hands to hang limply for a few seconds before he tightened his grip. Luffy glanced at him when he rubbed his thumb in a soothing gesture across Luffy’s knuckles.

“What did they call it back home?” Luffy made a questioning noise and Sanji elaborated. “Tonight, what did they call tonight?”

“Halloween.” Luffy said softly. “They called it Halloween and would say Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween Luffy.” Sanji said softly. He leaned forward to press a simple kiss to Luffy’s face but was stopped from withdrawing by Luffy turning his head and turning it into a real kiss. Soft and simple as the kiss continued all Sanji could think was that Luffy tasted like candy.


End file.
